Social networking is a concept that an individual's personal network of friends, family colleagues, coworkers, and the subsequent connections within those networks, can be utilized to find more relevant connections for dating, job networking, service referrals, activity partners, and the like.
A social network typically comprises a person's set of direct and indirect personal relationships. Direct personal relationships usually include relationships with family members, friends, colleagues, coworkers, and other people with which the person has had some form of direct contact, such as contact in person, by telephone, by email, by instant message, by letter, and the like. These direct personal relationships are sometimes referred to as first-degree relationships. First-degree relationships can have varying degrees of closeness, trust, and other characteristics. These relationships can also be unidirectional or bidirectional. A unidirectional relationship typically means that a first person is willing and able to interact with a second person, but the second person may not be willing or able to interact with the first person. Conversely, a bidirectional relationship typically means that both people are willing and able to interact with each other.
Indirect personal relationships typically include relationships through first-degree relationships to people with whom a person has not had some form of direct contact. For example, a friend of a friend represents an indirect personal relationship. A more extended, indirect relationship might be a friend of a friend of a friend. These indirect relationships are sometimes characterized by a degree of separation between the people. For instance, a friend of a friend can be characterized as a second-degree relationship.
However, in today's busy world, people often lose contact with their friends, classmates, co-workers, and the like. Finding these people again can sometimes be difficult, if not impossible. For example, a person might go to a website, type in a particular name of a lost friend, and information about the lost friend. Such ‘profile’ information might include where the lost friend went to school, when they went to school, where they worked, and/or the like. Providing profile information often requires, however, that the lost friend, ‘subscribed’ to the particular website that is to be searched and/or that the lost friend further entered such profile information about themselves. If such profile information is incomplete or absent, then searches based on profile information will likely also be incomplete or otherwise lacking.
Moreover, it may be that the person performing the search may be looking for persons based on a common activity, such as dating, a business, a club, or the like. This may be especially valid, where a person is attempting to determine whether or not to participate in a particular social network activity. As more of one's friends are associated with the particular social network activity, the more likely that the person will also participate. Thus, there is a desire to improve how persons may locate and/or identify friends and/or potential friends. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.